


skeletons in the closet

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skeletons in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Poetry class (Spring 2004)

I hide you.

A privilege that someone like me,  
with all my power, can't hold.

 

Shouldn't.  
A Paradox.

 

My dirty little secret,  
there's a filthy thing I feel...  
A rotting in the pit of my stomach.

I've walked for years down  
the straight and narrow  
path to success before you came  
with your tempting lips and

 

And it makes me wonder  
if that empty road was  
right all along?

 

How long has it been  
since we've started? I

hardly know anymore.  
But sometimes it gets so

 

you're so close and I just  
want to yank the bones  
out of this secret closet  
and reveal the truth to them.

And I morbidly wonder what would happen...


End file.
